The red rain
by raelynn gross
Summary: Naruto and sasuke team up with harry potter to defeat a growing enemy and an old friend. can they do it. I promise better than the summary states.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER" I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC CHARACTERS**

Rain. It would always rain when they met. He hated the rain so much. His father like teacher laughed when he mentioned it. Only a few people knew his secret though. You see this boy and his frends were members of a secret group. They called themselves the red rain. The blonde boy found it fitting of course. Suddenly a raven haired boy popped up beside him.

"Naruto please expalin why you left me back at the gates." he said calmly. Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

"Your slow teme." naruto laughed. The boy growled softly as he sat down on a rock.

"You know that Iruka sensei and the other two people you told are going to want to know why metting." he said.

"Sasuke please they know we can't tell." Naruto said smirking.

"Do you two ever not fight?" asked a melodic female voice.

"Rin!" Naruto called out as a tall girl dressed in all black walked forward. Her uniform was skin tight and she had a skirt that went to her thighs with black skin tight legins under it. She wore black boots that met the bottom of the leggins under her knees. On her back was a medium size katana that could increase in size at the push of a button. And on her side a small hand gun.

"Naruto calm down I brought Harry with me." she said as a bispectcaledboy with unruley raven balck hair annd emeraled eyes walked forward.

"Long time no see." Harry grinned. His British accent made Naruto burst into laughter.

"Don't mind him he's on drugs today." Sasuke stated. Both Rin and Harry nodded.

"So what's wrong why we are meeting on the wetest day of the year?" Naruto asked.

"We have a slight assignment that is very funny at the unlikeliest veiw." Rin giggled as Harry groaned.

"I have to go to school and as you know i'm being hunted by an evil dark lord so my school want's to hire some people but we need your Hokages permission to send four ninja's to the school and I was thinking why not Naruto and his friends and family." Harry explained. "Sounds good." Naruto said happily.

"But what if the Hokage say's no?" Sasuke asked.

"Way to be a bummer teme!" Naruto whined.

"Easy i came up with a back up plan to bring in red rain units alpha and beta." Harry mused.

"But alpha is us and beta's been on active duty in Iraq since September of last year?" Naruto said.

"Exactly so you and sasuke have no reason to worry. Plus this envolves training so don't worry." Harry added looking at Sasuke.

"I think this will be fun seeing as I get to play the whole role as a witch instead of just being called a magid." Rin laughed.

"You alway's seem to thank ahead Rin-Chan!" Naruto grinned. Rin smiled back before retrieving an envolope from her messenger bag.

"Here give this to your hokage for me. It's instructions on the mission." Rin told them handing the beige letter to sasuke.

"Hai, arigatou Rin-Chan." Sasuke said as he took the note from her.

"This wills conclode the meeting. Sorry we had to meet in the rain naruto." Harry apologized before he and Rae dissapered.

"I hate the rain." Naruto growled as he and Sasuke walked home. "Not my fault." Sasuke said as they reached the gates. Naruto glanced around as he scoped out the people.

"I'm off to find Iruka sensei so JA nai Sasuke-teme." Naruto said before he began his march.

"Oh no you don't we have to deliver this first." he snapped as he drug the orange ninja to the hokage tower. Naruto sighed at least knew Iruka might be there. Once they arrived at the tower both boys shook themselves of the rain.

"Once again I hate the rain with great disdane." Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed heavily as he opened the Hokages door.

"Lady Hokage. I have a mission request from England." he announced. Tsunade glanced up suprised.

"Really how did it come into your possesion?" she asked.

"Boy my age brought it to the village and requested I bring it." sasuke said. Naruto sat quiet searching for Iruka. Tsunade smiled as she noticed the fox's agitativeness.

"He's in the archives room if you want to go see him." she said. Naruto smiled as he said a hasty goodbye to the room. The corridors flashed by him as he dashed past the various rooms to his destination. Finally the room in question stood before him. Many times he had broken into the room and once inside you could get ahold of anything only people who were trusted the most were allowed in. Naruto of course was not one of them. but like all naruto ever did he shrugged and pranced in. Iruka was sitting at the table with his head resting on his chin reading through a scroll with unknown lettering.

"Sensei?" Naruto whispered as he took a seat on iruka's right. Iruka glanced up and smiled at the boy.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun what's going on?" he asked. He grinned at the simple statement. No one treated him like a person except his few friends and teachers.

"Baa-Chan Tsunade told me you were here." Naruto said happily. Iruka smiled as he stood up and rewrapped the scroll.

"Was your meeting productive? it was raining after all." Iruka laughed. Naruto nodded as he watched his teacher place the scoll back in its rightful spot.

"What were your reading sensie?" Naruto asked. Only a select few scrolls were written in a language he knew.

"Nothing of importance just some records on the kyubbi attack." he explained. Naruto nodded he was the kyubbi container after all. The fox's chakra flowed through him boosting his own power. It also increased his five senses.

"Oh, so find anything useful?" Naruto asked. Iruka had been trying hard lately to find away to help naruto control the foxes chakra better if any at all.

"not really meditating is the only way i see of doing it right now." iruka said.

"well so far we have found out i can't use kage bunshin when in the fox form and i can't control it past four tells." naruto picked off with his fingers.

"and you can menditate and control your chakra better." iruka named the last one. naruto nodded sharply. both sat quiet for a moment before naruto sighed.

"i might be leaving soon." naruto said.

"where?" iruka asked. he was use to naruto's random missions.

"england, for about a year." naruto whispered. iruka nodded as he scratched his scar.

"so this is what you're meeting was about." iruka said. naruto nodded as he rested his head on his sensei's left arm. iruka absentmindedly stroked the boy's hair. "do you want ramen tonight?" he asked. naruto nodded deep in thought.

"i'm scared sensie." naruto whispered.

"don't be i'm here." iruka said solemnly. suddenly the doors burst smiled as she grabbed iruka and naruto and dragged them to the hogake's office.

"umino iruka and uzumaki naruto you two are to accompony hatake kakashi and uchiha sasuke to london, england tomorrow this is an s ranked mission." tsunade said. both men nodded as iruka took the information sheet and left.

"amazing so it worked." naruto muttered.

"what worked?" iruka asked puzzled.

"you can thank me later fox. i had to pull several strings before tsunade even let kakashi or us go." sasuke said as he met up with them.

"you didn't tell her did you?" naruto asked.

"no luckily kakashi walked in and helped out." sasuke explained.

"so we got lucky being able to bring the people we love most along." naruto smiled.

"i wouldn't say that." a calm cool voice said behind them.

"kakashi i'm tweanty four stop scaring me!" iruka barked out. kakashi apoligized with a smile.

"gomen iruka-chan." he said calmly.

"so alpha team would have still gone." naruto said. sasuke nodded as he sat down.

"but like i said i helped out." he smirked. naruto smiled at least now he wouldn't have to go to england for a year by himself.

"So do we need to contact Rin or what?" naruto asked. "you can do that can't you?" sasuke asked. naruto growled as he pulled back his right sleeve to expose a small watch.

"Rin, can you hear me?" he asked. static met his ears followed by a low "what?"

"we leave tomorrow." naruto continued. suddenly life burst through his watch.

"oh, my god tomorrows today yikes. crap what do i do what do i do!" she yelped.

"Rin calm down your in America your a day behind me." naruto said calmly.

"oh, right...ha ha my bad." she said with laughter in her voice.

"your crazy." sasuke said. all eyes turned to the raven haired uchiha.

"Did you just call me crazy?" Rin asked in a synichal voice.

"yeah what you gonna do about it?" sasuke asked.

"I take offense to it...im not crazy...im phycotic." Rin boasted proudly. naruto smiled at the proud look he pictured the girl in.

"besides," she added, "your just a sad and lonely little emo kid." once again eyes fell on the uchiha.

"i will kill you when we meet again." he snarled.

"looking forward to it." she laughed. once the conversation had ended they headed off to iruka's apartment. naruto bounced around jovilant of the outcome of tomorrow's mission.

"Your going to love harry and Rin they are so awsome!" naruto yelled happily. sasuke sighed taking a seat on the table.

"he's learned his english from both harry and rae so his new launguage has a variaty of vocabulary." he explained. kakashi smiled at the thought of a smart sounding naruto.

"i'll have you know that i have a very excellent vocab." naruto snapped. sasuke rolled his eye's in disgust. only iruka and kakashi noticed the action as naruto continued his ramblings. sasuke glanced outside as a sudden chill ran up his spine.

"naruto." came his rough voice.

"yeah teme." naruto answered.

"do you feel that?" sasuke asked. naruto nodded as he sniffed the air.

"the rain and lack of sun brought them." naruto growled as the stinch of fifty molded rotten corpes filled his lungs.

"how far are they?" sasuke continued.

"just hit the border." naruto reported. sasuke nodded as he removed his kunie

. "do you want to go or should i seeing as you hate the smell and rain." sasuke asked.

"theres fifty can you take them?" naruto asked. sasuke nodded as he allowed the curse mark to take partial control.

"with this i can whip the kyubbis ass." he smirked. naruto growled. he had found that out the time sasuke left to join orochimaru after the destruction of konaha.

"be careful." naruto warned. with that sasuke bounded out the window.

"um, naruto whats going on?" kakashi asked bored.

"shadows. their mainly just pranksters but if you leave them in one spot they can couse mahyem and if they know members of the red rain are nearby they can be deadly." naruto explained.

"so they could kill you or sasuke." iruka said. naruto nodded as he withdrew his own kunie. carefully he retreated from the window.

"please it's as if they don't even know i'm the fox." naruto snarled. he yawned as a black shadow bounded through the window and materialized in front of them.

"die!" it chanted in a dead cold hoarse voice.

"is that a shadow?" iruka asked confused. naruto nodded as he allowed the fox senses more control. the black image raced forward as naruto allowed more chakra to seep out.

"um, naruto we have more company." kakashi said as he tried to slash at the figures. naruto glanced at the shadows comming through the window and various cracks in the house.

"what is that teme doing?" naruto asked as he flexed his claws. a sudden slash proved that naruto had hit his target

"naruto please explain to us how we defeat these things." iruka said.

"use these." naruto said throwing two small devices at the men. both kakashi and iruka glanced down and then looked at naruto.

"um, how do we use these?" iruka asked. naruto smiled as he held out his own device. "capture!" naruto shouted as he pointed the device at the figures closer to him. a bright flash erupted around them as the figures dissaperead. various flashes lit the room as both kakashi and iruka captured their own shadows.

"see. i told you it was easy." naruto laughed. the room had indeed felt lighter as the last of the shadows were capured. suddenly a large figure jumped in through the window.

"gomen some got away." sasuke smirked. naruto growled softly as he sat down. Iruka placed a steady hand on his shoulder as he listened to kakashi explain their fight. the next day the four ninja's left for england. naruto grew bored of the mundane sceanery outside as he patiantly sat still fingering his watch.

"calm down we're almost there." kakashi said calmly. even sasuke was beginning to feel abit jumpy. naruto stayed close to iruka as the train came to a halt. once on the platform naruto bounded for a bench and sat down.

"you ok sunshine?" iruka asked.

"i don't like trains." naruto yelped.

"you could have transported." a smart voice said behind them.

"Rin!" naruto smiled. Rin shook her head and her right index finger.

"nope. Don't mention nothing here." she smiled.

"i'm also here with harry and his friends to get you four to headqaurters safely." naruto cocked his head as he followed the girl down a stray alley.

"Where excactly is headquarters?" sasuke asked.

"just up the road." rin whispered. up the road to naruto meant more walking on his wobbly legs.

"i still haven't forgotten your sad little emo quirk." sasuke growled.

"We can fight at headquarters." Rin said. they met up with harry and two others as they headed farther into england

"so how was your trip?" harry asked curiously.

"i think transporting is way better." naruto said in an odd manner. harry smiled as he slipped some pills into the blondes hand. naruto looked down confused as he eyed the three pills. harry pressed his finger to his lips indicating the boy to remain silent and follow what he does. Together the two popped the pills into their mouths. Iruka noticed the action a moment to late as he tried to grab the two teens.

"don't bother they test pills all the time it's completely normal." rin explained from the front of the line. Kakashi and sasuke mearly sighed with frustration as the hyper blonde suddenly smiled.

"give me another one." naruto said happily.

"No way three's already more than enough. take anymore and you'll be seeing things." harry said. both boys' argued as the girls watched annoyed.

"hermione isn't it the next left up here?" rin asked curiously.

"yes then i'll mutter the password." she whispered. ginny; who was more concerened about her boyfriend looked up.

"are you sure they've done this before?" she asked. sasuke sighed as he stopped walking.

"i'll show you." he said bored. carefully he took both harry and naruto into his hands and began to throw them down. naruto quickly rolled into a defensive ball and threw a carefully aimed kunie at his friend's foot. harry rolled close to ginny and sat up.

"what the hell?" he said monotonely.

"You see if they were drugged completely then their reflexes would suck." sasuke said in a bored voice. This earned an agreed expression from Rin. Iruka helped the blonde to his feet as they aproched the building.

"Ok, all in." rin said as they filed into the large home. kakashi and iruka stared amazed.

"What is this?" kakashi asked.

"Its called magic." naruto said bored as sasuke tried to catch Rins attention. harry lead them into a small room where twealve people were sitting.

"i brought the ninjas." harry announced. all remained quiet as introductions took place.

"So you are the famouse red dead." sirius said as he talked with sasuke and naruto.

"yep, uzumaki naruto at your service." naruto cried out. iruka placed a calming hand on the blondes shoulder.

"and we are the ninja's gardians." kakashi said calmly.

"nice to meet you. harry and rin have explained your reason for comming to our aid." remus bowed.

"the pleasure is ours." sasuke said respectively. Naruto rolled his eye's as Rin smaked him upside the head.

"behave before i send you home." she snapped.

"i have a quick question." ginny said as hermione placed her hand down.

"yes." iruka said gently.

"what role will you be playing whilst at hogwarts?" she asked.

"we will be both gaurding and teaching." kakashi answered.

"and we will be station as both gaurds and students." rin provided as she indicated both sasuke and naruto.

"so mr. umino and mr. hatake will be the teachers and gaurds as well." magonagall asked. both adult ninja nodded.

"that settles the potions and arithmacy classes." sirius smirked. harry sighed as he placed his head down on his arms. naruto sat beside him as both began to drool.

"where did you get those pills?" naruto asked.

"medical office; why?" harry asked.

"Because i feel like crap right now." naruto glanced over to Rin as she nodded slightly.

"harry why don't you and naruto go to bed for a slight nap." she suggested. both teens nodded as they left upstairs.

"sasuke we can handle this can't we?" rin asked calmly. sasuke nodded as ginny took the two drinks given to her.

"mr. umino and mr. kakashi if you could assist me with a few things the misson should be a success." rin said smoothly.

"but i thought that looking after harry was all that the mission insisted?" kakashi said. sirius nodded his point.

"i belive that miss. rin has other issues that need discussing." remus said.

"death eaters won't be the only thing after harry this year. the shadows which have been after the red rain for years will try to barge in thinking harry will be unprotected." rin explained. The room nodded in somewhat under standment.

"this being said even miss. ginny and harry's other friends will be in danger." rin continued.

"plus we and two other members of our group will be taking on normal red rain missions." sasuke stated. iruka sighed as he stood up.

"i belive i would like to the rooms kakashi and i will be staying in." he said. as hermione lead them upstairs naruto walked from the bathroom.

"you okay?" hermione asked.

"harry has it worst. best check on him." naruto said as he leaned on his father like sensies shoulder. iruka scratched the young blondes head as they continued on, this time being lead by naruto.

"while here we have been asked to survey the area and make sure that no enemies have been through." naruto explained.

"your warm sunshine." iruka said as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead. naruto nodded.

"it'll pass." he said as sasuke walked in his room. "so we share with harry and ron." sasuke asked.

"yep." naruto smiled. across the room iruka and kakashi entered their own room.

"do you think being on this mission henders them at all?" iruka asked. kakashi glanced up confused.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"well the boy's have all been on solo missions for their little organzation but this is the first we've ever been on." iruka began.

"so take in the experiance." kakashi smiled. Iruka nodded; suddenly rins voice was heard outside the door.

"ryuxes has returned he's downstairs!" she cried. both ginny and harry grabbed their wands as sasuke and naruto followed rin. downstairs a tall hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"my fellow teammates an honor to see you." he smiled as he lowered his hood. his golden slit like eyes peirced through the group. he had silver hair that flowed in long locks around his neck and into his eyes. "ryuxes how did you find us?" harry asked. ryuxes laughed as he walked forward.

"why the shadows of course." he mused. sasuke snarled at the teen before them.

"then like the shadows we'll kill you." he growled. ryuxes laughed as the four friends launched themselves at him weapons drawn. with ease he withdrew his own sowrd slashing it through the air causuing a whirlwind in the ninja's directions. by this time the whole house had arrived at the foot of the stairs to witness the fight.

"stop this ryuxes i know you don't really mean this." rin pleaded. naruto stood beside her kunie drawn for the impact of his sowrd.

"it pains me to know that you won't join me my love." ryuxes said as he raised his sowrd.

"i stopped being your love after you left us for the shadows." rin snapped.

"Come now Rin you remember that special bond we have." ryuxes smiled.

"she said she don't love you no more." naruto growled.

"and like any man your an idiot for not taking others into consideratin." ginny snapped. harry nodded as he and ginny stood at the stairs to protect the others.

"You fought against the shadows once ry, why not now?" sasuke asked.

"for the power. power that you seek sasuke, power that even the strongest hokage or any other leader dreams of." ryuxes said. Naruto tightened his grip as his demon form began to take over.

"I'll find the ultimate power on my own thanks." Sasuke said as he threw shurikan at the teen. Naruto raced forward as he and sasuke fought.

"Harry you and ginny get the others to safety!" rin ordered. Harry and Ginny both nodded as they ran to cover the others. Naruto quickly changed into his demon form as sasuke followed suite.

"Foolish messengers you think you can honestly defeat me?"" he laughed.

"Yeah we're pretty sure." Rin growled. Naruto and sasuke nodded as they stood ready for the fight.

"Ice crystal!" rin yelled as she raised her hands to the enemy. Naruto did a series of cuts and jabs as his demonic form took shape. Sasuke smiled as he spread his wings and took flight sending fire balls at the enemy. Naruto tightened his grip on his kunie. Rin side-glanced him as he tried to move forward.

"no we mustn't continue this fight here." she stated.

"And why not Rinny-Chan?" Ryuxes asked sweetly.

"because you don't deserve it." she said simply. sasuke sighed as he released his curse mark watching the others calm down as well. all eyes stared at the intruder.

"fine then I shall leave for now." he mused. In a black cloud he left. They waited a few moments before Rin fell to her knees. The room waved around as all four teens fell to the floor.

"What's wrong why do I feel so weak?" Sasuke growled. Harry was about to answer when a piece of paper fell at his hand.

"A note." He said.

"Read it." Rin cringed as she sat up grasping her head.

"My old friends I have taken a bit of your powers for your reluctance to join me. Good luck fighting. Ryuxes." Harry read.

"This is great." Naruto barked out as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Sirius I think we should up the protection of this house." Harry stated. sirius nodded as he and remus began placing up more charms.

"i'll go help them with the protection wards." Rin said as she walked after them.

"I'll fix some dinner." molly reassured herself. Ginny and the others sighed.

"Harry what's going to happen this year?" hermione asked.

"yeah, we can't help you with this problem." ron put in.

"that's just it you can't help me." Harry said. naruto growled softly.

"stay out of it." sasuke warned. "but were your friends mate." Fred yelped.

"I know and I still need your help with Voldemort. but when it comes to the shadows and Ryuxes you can't get involved." Harry explained. all the wizards looked down crest fallen at the fact that they couldn't help their friend.

"you shouldn't have been so hard on them." naruto said as the teens left.

"it couldn't be helped." Harry declared. "whatever." naruto spat.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Harry growled as he raised the blonde by his shirt collar. sasuke watched ready to step in as both kakashi and Iruka ran forward.

"Cool it four eyes." naruto said as his eyes turned red. Harry paused for a moment before dropping the boy.

"come get me when dinners ready." Harry muttered. naruto rubbed his neck as the dark haired teen walked away.

"what's his problem?" Iruka asked as he helped naruto up. "give him time." kakashi said. sasuke stood up and walked over to the door.

"We might as well contact mission control and tell them whats happening." He stated.

"Good idea." Rin nodded as she began hooking up her laptop. Hermione walked toward Harry and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"How long have you been doing this Harry?" Sirius asked. "About ten years." He answered. Iruka looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Naruto why did you guy's not tell us?" Iruka asked. "Because we were sworn to secrecy." Rin said as she made contact with Dexter.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Ryuxes has returned." Naruto said as he took a seat beside Rin.

"That's bad. We have people searching the middle east right now and found nothing." Dex said calmly.

"Have there been anymore strange appearances?" Naruto asked.

"Just the normal demons and monsters around here." He answered. Rin thanked him before signing off and turned to the two boy's

"Sirius I think we should study this situation more." Remus stated. Sirius nodded as he and Remus began walking to the library upstairs.

"I'll go help them." Rin said as she walked after them.

"I'm off to help Rin." he said as he dissaperead. Naruto nodded as he returned his gaze back to the adults.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Well that was only half of what we deal with." naruto stated.

"Whats the other half?" kakashi asked.

"Not getting killed." Iruka suggested. Naruto smiled as he leaned back in the chair.

"No that's the least of our worries. No we have to make sure that shadows and other bad guy's stay in their place." Naruto explained.

"And you do this on a regular basis."Kakashi asked.

"Yep and the occasional help out fellow members as you can see." the blonde laughed. Neither adult found this funny. Naruto shrugged it off as he glanced over at the three teammates at the door.

"I have to head back home for abit thank you boy's can handle staying alive long enough to handle yourselves?" Rin asked.

"Sure if Naruto stay's away from our wands and spell books were fine." Harry said with a laugh.

"Gee, thanks." naruto grumbled.

"I thought you had a clone standing in for you?" sasuke asked.

"I did but I have a family thing to worry about." she stated. All three boys nodded. Rin closed her eyes she was the only one in the group who wasn't an orphan.

"I'll be back later." Rin said before disappearing in her own cloud of dust. Harry glanced at naruto who was on the couch starring at the ground.

"Funny how a family is all we ever want and she has to pick us as her teammates." Harry whispered.

"Because we are like her family." sasuke ventured. Naruto remained quiet.

"So you guy's work together due to Rin?" Iruka asked. Nods issued from the friends. Kakashi glanced down at naruto.

"She' been close to me since the beginning besides sasuke, she can control the kyubbi." naruto whispered. Silence insured. Molly walked into the room at the time.

"Dinner is ready then off to bed for school tomorrow." she ordered. With that the gang set off. Rin had been at her home for the past month since the Ryuxes incident. For various reasons she had been thinking about it. Harry had tried to help her with forgetting every time she went to hogwarts.

"Hey Rae, come on let's get lunch." her friends called. Rae sighed as she followed them to the other end of the school. The lunchroom was already getting full by the time they retrieve their lunches. Halfway through the meal Rae had a strange feeling. The same feeling had overcome her the day her old teammate had visited. Once the bell rang they headed for class. Nothing happened till near the end of sixth. The feeling worsened as gunshots echoed through the school and a lock down was in place. Rae sighed knowing the process and also the shooters. Carefully she avoids the doors and windows as she removed a small weapon from her side. The katana was small at the moment as she crept to the door.

"Rachel get back here now." her teacher ordered. Before she could answer the loud speaker came on.

"All students and faculty are to head to the coliseum at this time." the smooth voice said. They had gotten to the office. Rae seemed calm as she contacted her teammates and sat with her classmates. "Welcome I'm so glad that you listened to our message." a slick calm voice said.

"Like we had a choice." Rin growled from her seat.

"As you may all know my name is Ryuxes and I'm here to rule over this school." he stated. Rin smiled at the antic as she sensed her teammates in position.

"Await my signal." she whispered into her earpiece. A crackle was heard before four voices were heard. Rin stood up as she hid her weapons in her shirt.

"ohayo, konichiwa ryuxes-kun." Rin smiled.

"Aw, rin-chan, how wonderful the great inventor has finally showed herself." he smiled.

"Fancy seeing as you decided to take my home down." Rin said sweetly as she allowed aiff; her flying intelligent fixer flyer, emerge from her jacket hood. It was silver and the size of a small marble.

"I see you don't go down easily." ryuxes commented.

"True, I could say the same for you." Rin smirked. Her eyes turned black as she began walking forward. Outside the building naruto was sniffing the air as he used his senses to get information.

"Over five hundred students and faculty inside." naruto commented as he relayed the information to the others. Iruka nodded as he tightened the rope they were to use to get into the building.

"That should give us the incentive to be careful." Iruka said as he lowered the rope. Sasuke closed his eyes allowing the curse mark to creep over his body.

"He knows we're here." gaara whispered. He had been on leave for awhile and just returned ready for action.

"Great that means more fun." Naruto smirked. Iruka gently slapped the blondes arm.

"Stop trying to be funny." he snapped. Both glared playfully at one another before sasuke brought them back to the problem.

"Come now rin-chan, don't be so mean." ryuxes snarled. Miff zoomed around ryuxes' head as Rin began moving forward whiling her weapon from her shirt.

"Katanas. You think a simple wooden stick will defeat me?" he laughed. Rin smiled as she detached the other katana.

"You see I had a feeling you would try something like this." she laughed. That was the cue her friends had been waiting on as several shadows appeared around Rin. Naruto lead his group down to the gym floor as the fight began.

"Foolish children how dare you defy Me." ryuxes screeched.

"Hey your our age too." naruto snapped. Sasuke drew his kunie closer as the shadows began to merge.

"New trick?" gars asked also noticing the shadows new formation.

"Actually yes." ryuxes smirked. Rin stiffened as aiff returned with the new information.

"Kusu! Guy's they take on your form!" Rin shouted. But it was too late the shadows had already begun to take on the forms of her friends. Naruto stared horrified at the kyubbis shadow form. Sasuke matched his demon form with the shadow demons. Gaara and shakaku now faced off as well. Both Rin and Iruka backed away carefully.

"We can handle these posers you take care of ryuxes." sasuke said as he lunged at the shadow. Rin nodded as she drugged the stunned Iruka away from the fight.

"Come on we have to get ryuxes." Rin explained. Iruka willed himself to follow as Rin guided him around her now panicking classmates.

"Rae what are those things!" cried one of her friends.

"There bad guy's." Rin said as she hurried past.

"We have to evacuate the building so that naruto and the others can fight." Iruka stated as he calmed down.

"Right." Rin nodded as she clamed onto the bleachers.

"You! Everyone who isn't here on their on free will get the hell out." Rin ordered. On cue the building began to pile out.

"Not orderly as I expected but good enough." Iruka said as Rin spotted ryuxes.

"Hey rye, it's me you want." Rin called as she allowed miff to fly out. Ryuxes smiled coolly as he turned to face her.

"So little Rin has decided to fight me. Sorry but I have a more important matter to attend to like the covenant uncaring of a certain wearing hero." he mused.

"What!" Rin yelped as Iruka threw a few shuriken at the teen's feet. But it was too late ryuxes had gone. Rin collapsed on her knees as the other three teammates ran up.

"Rinny-Chan!" naruto exclaimed.

"He's after Harry." Rin coughed out.

"Kakashi is gaurding him he'll be fine." Iruka said weakly. But the team still looked uneasy. With a puff a black smoke they dissaperead to hogwarts. The school was in complete shambles as they walked through the battle devastated corridors. Naruto and sasuke dashed forward to check the wounded.

"I'll find kakashi." Iruka said as he followed after the blonde and uchiha. Gaara glanced around as his sand surrounded him.

"Ryuxes is here in the great hall." he said bored. "Right then. Let's go." Rin ordered as they ran to the room. Rin spotted Harry first. He was surrounded by the enemy. The order was trying their best to get to him and help.

"Gaara you help the order i'll get Harry." Rin said as she tried to get in touch with the other three.

"Rin thank god your here. Are the others with you?" he asked. She nodded as she began to attack the shadows.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked as he jinxed several shadows from the room. Rin spun around taking out several of the enemy shadows with her katana.

"Their looking for kakashi and the others." she said as she wicked an armored shadow upside the head.

"We have more than the normal shadows to desk with now." Harry began calmly. Rin glanced at him before placing her weapon at her side.

"What do ya mean?" she asked flatly.

"'he's found a way to raise the dead and skeletons and other horrid things besides join with Voldemort." Harry explained. At this Rin sighed.

"I thought Voldemort was gone but I was wrong. I thought ryuxes was gone and I was wrong. From now on I stop thinking about people." she cried.

"Don't think like that it'll be fine I promise." Harry said as they cleared the room. Outside naruto and sasuke were talking with gaara and the teachers in hushed voices as the order helped the wizards in training heal.

"Rin, Harry thank god your alright." kakashi and Iruka beamed.

"Yeah only a few scratches." Harry smiled. Only now did Rin notice how close Harry was to being dead.

"Go see madam Pomfrey for your wounds. Naruto, sasuke, gaara you to." she ordered as she glanced at their wounds. Once they were out of ear shot Rin turned to the adults.

"What happened here?" she asked kakashi.

"Ryuxes appeared right after Voldemort appeared." he explained. Rin thought over this information as kakashi continued his report. Naruto suddenly popped up from beside Iruka.

"Fast healer." he smiled. Iruka sighed as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Naruto can you check the mainframe for any movement on enemy forces in a mass category?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment as he scratched his neck.

"Sure but I don't see why that has to do with what is happening now." he stated.

"It will give us a chance to find out if any more weird occurrences have happened and give us a clue as to what might be the enemy's plan." Rin explained. Naruto nodded as he looked over to gaara.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to take someone with me to help if we get caught by the enemy." he smirked

"Gaara is exactly what you need." Rin nodded. With a swift jerk of his head towards gaara they dissaperead.

"I'm guessing we're calling reinforcements." Harry said.

"The enemy is larger than we thought." Sasuke mused," seems sort of funny to me."

"You have a very sadistic view of life." Rin stated flatly. Iruka turned to find Sirius and Remus starring at them.

"Sorry we weren't here to help." Iruka apologized.

"No problem we can take care of Voldemort goons. It was just the dead things that surprised us." Remus said. Harry and Ginny stared at the black lake as the others went inside.

"So this is a new war I guess." she whispered.

"No; just a big installment on the old one." Harry told her. Ginny remained quiet as they walked.

"Rin doesn't trust us does she?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"She doesn't mind. It's just that ryuxes was our friend once and when he deceived us we were taken aback." he answered.

"That's horrible." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded. It was always hard to explain the problem with ryuxes. The stars and the sky were beginning to reflect the castles mood. Clouds were beginning to form and you could see thunder and lightning in the distance.

"Maybe if Rin could see what has happened since he left she would be a happier person." Harry thought aloud. Ginny hugged her boyfriend as they walked back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Harry that's the wrong way." Rin said calmly as she continued reading her book.

"You're not even looking!" he yelped. Rin glanced up with a sigh. Harry watched expectantly as she placed the book safely on the table and walked over.

"Here, this is how it goes on." she said placing the metallic string on. Harry nodded. Both of them had been tiring to get a few muggle contraptions to work while they were here. Ginny and hermione watched interested doing odd and end jobs as the others took patrol shifts looking for enemy.

"Rin shouldn't we just take turns with what we know best?" Harry asked.

"We have to wait for team kingdom because we don't have enough people to cover everything." Rin explained. Harry sighed as Ginny placed a book in front of hermione.

"I think we might be able to find a bit of information on Voldemort in here." she smiled. Hermione opened the book and began reading.

"Yes I see with this we could find what links that Ryuxes might be needing." she smiled.

"You go hermione!" Ron cheered as he stepped in the room. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a streak of blonde.

"Naruto?" Rin asked.

"We have everything under control here. you can go home if you want Dexter has the school back in order for you but he's afraid that Ryuxes may strike there again." naruto saluted.

"Great now we can get started with business." she smiled. Iruka walked over with a tower of books.

"Does this mean I can stop getting attacked by books." he asked worriedly. Indeed Iruka did look like he had been beaten badly by a blender.

"Ruka sensei?" naruto asked worried. Iruka smiled fondly at the boy.

"I think I would like to sleep now." he smiled before falling face down asleep.

"The last book must have got him. The sleeping book of the dead." Ginny suggested. Naruto picked up his teacher and carried him to their room.

"Come on let's go find the others." Harry said as he ran off.

"Wait up!" his friends called. Rin sighed as she followed. Naruto placed his teacher on the bed and put away the books that littered the floor.

"You don't have to do this." Iruka whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"I have to. Besides Rin doesn't trust me around team kingdom." Naruto responded.

"What about Sasuke and Gaara, does she trust them?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No we have a demon alter ego. We are more destined to become things of evil. More likely to go to the dark side." naruto spat. Iruka nodded as he fiddled with the blankets.

"Is that why Rin is always watching you guys?" Iruka asked. The boy remained quiet as he sat on the bed and laid back beside the teacher.

"Yeah. I think she believed that we would turn to evil other than Ryuxes." Naruto said.

"But that means she always had her doubts about you." Iruka cried out. Naruto shook for a moment.

"We all had our doubts. Sasuke left but came back, Gaara was always killing and I...I almost gave up." naruto said flatly. Iruka grimaced.

"How did you almost give up?" he asked. Naruto was about to answer when the door opened. Both turned to the newcomer.

"sorry." replied a tall dark haired boy. He was a nervous young man with odd teeth.

"No problem, can we help you Neville." Iruka asked. Neville smiled and sunk back some.

"Harry said that theres a meeting being held in the shrieking shack for the red dead." he announced. Naruto nodded as he stood up from the bed.

"Guess I better go find out whats going on." naruto said as he began walking out the door. Iruka nodded as he allowed the blonde to leave the room. Naruto ran out to the lawn and faced the Whomping willow. The branches waved around furiously as he neared the tree. Quickly he jumped back as the branches began attacking him.

"Easy." naruto muttered under his breath. Ginny watched curiously from the lake unnoticed by the ninja. Naruto side stepped the braches and ran up to the top only dashing back down and out of the branches reach. Finally he took a deep breath and glanced around for anyone watching. He sensed no one and did a quick hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled. Two shadow clones appeared beside him in a puff of smoke.

"Distract the tree." naruto ordered. The shadow clones ran on either side of the tree and quickly began a barrage of attacks using kunie and shurikan. Naruto was unafraid of injuring the tree that was in the middle of blocking the attacks. Finally Naruto grew bored and leapt into the secret passage to the shrieking shack. Harry met the ninja outside of the meeting room.

"You're late." Harry growled. Naruto shrugged.

"I was getting past the tree; your girlfriend was following me." He explained. Both friends walked inside to meet the others.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto." Rin said pointedly. The blonde sulked as he took his seat beside his fellow ninja.

"So the shadows have affected your territory again." Riku said as he began the meeting.

"Unfortunately." Rin responded. Kairi and Sora handed out leaflets as Riku continued his plan for the shadows.

"We can't all remain outside our jurisdictions." Sasuke said as he and Gaara read over the papers.

"Yes even I have other duties to my own people I can't spend my whole time looking out for things." Gaara stated.

"Yes you being kazekage of the sand is a bit of a problem." Sora told him. Naruto glanced up with interest.

"How can being a leader of a village be a problem?" he asked.

"Because then we can't use you to your strength. A full out war could insure." Kairi explained. Harry remained quiet as the two jinchurrikis glared at the team before them.

"We use both of them for our use as needed." Rin said casually.

"Then you know of the risk to using them." Riku stated.

"People aren't to be used as mere puppets and tools their just like us." Harry snapped as he stood up, "I believe this concludes our meeting team kingdoms please keep your jurisdiction clear and we'll continue ours thank you." And with that the teams departed. All four members remained quiet as they left the tree. Finally Naruto spoke.

"Arigato Harry." He whispered.

"Nani, for what Naruto-kun?" Harry asked.

"For sticking up for us." He answered indicating himself and Gaara. Sasuke nodded as he and Rin went up ahead.

"I have to leave I trust you can cover here for me?" she asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Ja nai Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Harry." She waved then disappeared.

"Naruto let's go." Sasuke called. Naruto turned to Gaara as he nodded.

"I'm returning back to Suna to check on my siblings and village." He explained.

"Kay is careful." Naruto smiled. Harry and the others walked up the flight of stairs before separating.

"I believe that we're safe for awhile." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded before leading Harry up to his dormitory they shared. Harry laid b

ack on his bed eyes closed as he contemplated the passing events. Voldemort was involved and it was his duty to kill him. Yet it was so hard dealing with it all. He turned when he heard Ron roll over.

"Harry mate you still up?" he asked.

"Yeah go back to sleep mate." Harry told him. Ron shrugged before falling asleep again.

"It's not healthy staying up all night." Sasuke's voice echoed. "Your one to talk." Harry mused.

"I have patrol duty till dawn." He snarled back. Harry smiled as he closed his eyes sleep was good for the time being. He probably should sleep since it could be the last time that he would be able to. The next day everyone was in the great hall enjoying their breakfast and the best sport in Harry's opinion Quidditch.

"So Harry, Ron are you ready for today's match?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded although he looked pale.

"Being seeker makes my life easy." Harry smiled. Suddenly Naruto and the others appeared.

"Rinny-Chan said she'd be here before it started." Naruto said happily. His excitement was barely hidden as he tried to stay still in his sensies clutch.

"That's okay. So Sasuke you excited to see the sport?" Harry asked.

"I could honestly care less." He stated.

"Emo brat should have been in Slytherin." Rin said as she walked up. Both Naruto and Harry glanced up.

"I don't see you in any house and you were supposed to stay here as well." Sasuke stated monotonely.

"I had family matters to take care of that was unexpected." Rin growled hotly. Harry coughed as he stood up to stop the upcoming fight.

"Well Mr. Emo brain if you're so smart then why don't you remember that fighting me will end your ninja career." Rin spat. Sasuke growled softly.

"The enemy will still take me." He mused as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Guy's this is not the time for this." Naruto yelped. Gaara quietly sat down next to Ginny as they watched the four friends fight.

"Naruto let me go!" Sasuke ordered.

"No way teme." The boy snapped as he restrained his friend.

"Harry I demand you sit down and let me kick his ass." Rin commanded. Harry sighed as he held on tighter. Rin stopped fighting with a defeated sigh. The wizard looked up to late as she phased right through him.

"What the-." He yelped. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back as Rin came running at them. Sasuke was ready with his kunie drawn.

"Emo freak!" she yelled.

"Crazy person!" Sasuke growled. Both met weapon to weapon with a loud clang. Both Naruto and Harry sighed as they sat down.

"They really are the pair." Gaara said as he drank the rest of Harry's juice.

"Yeah to bad they might kill each other." Harry said as he placed with his snitch. Naruto glanced at the teachers table curious of how they were taking the fight in the middle of the room.

"No one seems to mind." Naruto commented.

"I'm not crazy I'm phycotic! You little emo brat!" Rin yelled.

"You went crazy over a bloody bird!" Sasuke retaliated as he threw five shurikan at her.

"It was a penguin!" she remarked as she blocked the attack off with her katana.

"That Rin girl has spunk." Kakashi smirked.

"I'm more worried about one of them dying." Iruka said as he watched the teen's battle.

"More sake, Sirius?" Kakashi asked. "Yes please." Sirius said as he took the glass offered.

"So Iruka and I are the only ones worried for the teen's safety?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Iruka mumbled. Both men lowered their heads in defeat at their friend's actions.

"Harry help me out here!" Rin ordered. Harry pulled off his Quidditch robe and went to help Rin.

"Naruto get in here no way am I letting her win." Sasuke snarled. Naruto followed obediently. All four teen's now fought while the lash of insults grew.

"Four eyed monkey butt!" Naruto yelled half-heartedly.

"Fox brat!" Harry commented.

"That was harsh." Naruto yelped.

"Emo Sasgay!" Rin argued.

"Maniac." Sasuke snarled. Finally professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm sure this fight was called for but I will have to ask you to continue it after the match of today's game for I do believe that the Gryffindor team needs their seeker back." He laughed. All four teen's bowed in respect. Harry quickly ran out to the field to meet his teammates.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled.

"Naruto you need to learn to insult people better." Sasuke said.

"I hate insulting people who don't deserve it." Naruto retaliated.

"Actually you all sucked at it." Gaara inserted. All four adults sighed as a minor fight broke out amongst them.

"Harry really wasn't trying." Hermione stated.

"He called me a fox brat!" Naruto whined.

"Is it true?" she asked. Naruto remained quiet at the sentence.

"Let's calm down and watch the sport of Quidditch take place." Sirius said as he and kakashi continued to drink the sake.

No not during a school event!" Cried both Iruka and Remus.

"You to are creepy alike." Naruto cringed. Everyone laughed at that. Harry soared above the stands as he searched for the golden snitch. If he could find it before the Hufflepuff seeker Gryffindor would win. Of course that was easier said than done. Harry flew in a circle a few times as he scanned the area. He noticed the other team's seeker following him a few yards back. A smirk formed on his lips. Harry took a dive to the ground as he noticed the other guy following him perfectly. As he neared the bottom he pulled up and shot back into the sky.

"That was a cheap shot for Harry!" came the new commentator. Harry looked over curious of who it was. Rin smiled back at him a both Dumbledore and Magonagall stood beside her.

"Are you my friend or not?" he asked.

"Bludger." She replied. Indeed he rolled to dodge the ball. It was only the fact that he believed they let her try it since she was being looked at evilly by the old commentator.

"Another point for Gryffindor that brings the score eighty to ten." Rin cheered. The stands erupted in cheers as Ginny and Ron did flips on their brooms. Harry glanced over casually as a flicker of gold flashed by him. Quickly he flew towards it. The snitch zipped downward as it eluded the Hufflepuff seeker. Both seekers chased after it. Harry stretched out his arm as he leaned forward. Both seekers were neck in neck for the same goal. Suddenly the Hufflepuff seeker darted ahead. Harry growled as he urged his firebolt to go faster.

"And Justin gains on the snitch, Potter hot on his heels." Rin announced. Great so Rin had discovered his fight. Naruto watched through wide eyes as Harry dodged and rolled bludgers and chasers with qualffles flying at him.

"And Justin gains the lead as Harry trails below avoiding a near miss of Ginny Weasly." Rin cried out. Harry bared his teeth as he darted forward. He casually glanced up as the snitch did a dive towards the earth. Harry had the advantage of already being close to the ground. As the snitch came closer Harry out stretched his hand and dashed after it. The crowd erupted in applauds as Harry's hand covered the snitch.

"And Gryffindor wins. Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch!" Rin cheered. The Quidditch pitch was covered in people who were there to congratulate him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell him we said congrats." Rin smiled as she and Gaara stood up.

"What not going to stay for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Or finish our battle." Sasuke finished.

"Sorry but I have to keep searching the archives for Ryuxes and Gaara has agreed to help." She explained.

"At least you're doing something." Naruto snarled.

"You're protecting Harry from Voldemort." Rin said.

"But we need action not some bloody idiots casting spells." Sasuke jeered.

"Your not suppose to like your job. Just be glad that you don't have the action all the time like we use to." Gaara told him. Both ninja remained quiet.

"You know we could visit the base at anytime we just haven't had the time lately. But Christmas break is soon. "Harry smirked.

"You're old hobbies are still waiting on you." Rin laughed. With that both she and Gaara left.

"Christmas?" Naruto asked. "Yes, now come on we have to sign the list for staying at hogwarts." Harry said as he started running up the steps.

"He's off to see Ginny." Sasuke mused. Naruto laughed at his friends' acid tone.

"You miss Sakura-Chan." Laughed the blonde. Sasuke glared at the boy before punching him in the head.

"Shut it dobe." He growled. Naruto sat in Indian style holding his head in pain as the teachers showed up.

"Whatever you did Naruto I'm guessing you deserved it." Iruka stated as he helped him up and examined his head.

"Teme hit me because I stated he missed-." Naruto began.

"Finish the sentence and I'll steal Harry's wand and blast you to pieces or use chidori to go through your heart…again." Sasuke growled. Naruto nodded as he drew closer to his sensei.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"With Ginny in the tower." Sasuke answered. Harry and Ginny listened as Hermione explained her winter plans.

"So Ron and I are going skiing in the Alps." Hermione continued.

"And this is the fun part. I can't ski." Ron said non to happily.

"It's easy mate." Harry assured him.

"Besides mum is already sending your gifts so you can open them early." Ginny laughed. A groan escaped her brothers lips as both Hermione and Harry laughed.

"So Harry what do you plan on doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well we may go hang at Red rain headquarters." He explained as he indicated Ginny and the ninjas.

"That sounds fun." Ron mumbled. "And our trip doesn't?" Hermione asked evilly.

"N-no it does." Ron stuttered. Harry laughed as he glanced out the window. Day's had past since the chat with Hermione and Ron. Both had left with the other students and only a few remained behind. Harry scanned the great hall for those who had stayed. The Voldemort and Ryuxes scare had everyone running. If Harry could run even he'd had left.

"Contemplating if you should have stayed or not?" Remus asked. As he and Sirius sat down.

"Yeah, I mean if I had not joined the Red dead then maybe things would be easier." Harry sighed.

"Nothings easy pup." Sirius said as he drank his coffee.

"Maybe no stress over Ryuxes. To me he's a bigger deal than Voldemort. Put the two together and we're screwed. Plus thanks to updated information Rin and Gaara have confirmed the Akutsuki's involvement so Gaara and Naruto are screwed." Harry continued.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Demon hunters. They go around stealing bijuu or demon monsters. Both Naruto and Gaara are bijuu host or jinchurrikis." Harry explained.

"So they're in trouble to?" Remus asked.

"If they get caught by either enemy now and turned over to Akutsuki then they could steal their bijuu and both boys would die." Harry whispered. Ginny gasped as Harry stood up.

"We should go." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Naruto stay still." Iruka growled.

"But sensie I have to get everything ready to go!" Naruto wailed.

"Not with you all cut up." Iruka argued.

"But teme started it." Naruto cried.

"Did not." Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke don't start." Kakashi ordered. Both boys glared at each other before obeying their teachers.

"Harry should be here shortly." Sasuke said.

"Don't forget his friends." Naruto said as he allowed Iruka to bandage him up.

"I think he already did." Harry said as he joined the ninja's the library.

"So we go to the room of requirement." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we can't use the shrieking shack because of the length of time we'll be gone." Harry explained, "Naruto no ramen thoughts." He added. Naruto quirked his head curiously.

"Why not." He asked only to be ignored. The group walked up the stairs till the arrived on the seventh floor. Harry did the necessary works to open the door. Both Harry and Naruto walked inside. Before anyone could speak Naruto passed out.

"I warned him not to think of Ramen. Any thing you think of comes to life in here." Harry explained to the ninja.

"So he's dead." Sasuke asked hopeful.

"No but we do need to wake him so he can perform the jutsu." Harry said.

"Why can only Naruto perform the jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"He, Gaara and Rin are the only ones with enough chakra to control it." Harry verified. Naruto smiled as he sat up.

"Did it." Sasuke smirked.

"How did you wake him?" Harry asked. Sasuke smiled as he showed him his favorite jutsu. Fire style. Naruto stood ready as he focused on his chakra.

"Everyone form a circle around him as Sasuke sets up the perimeter." Harry instructed. The ensemble did as told as Naruto ran through the hand signs.

"Transportation jutsu!" he yelled. Everyone was jerked forward as they appeared in a large circular cave.

"Great you overshot us." Kakashi mumbled. Harry walked forward and pressed his hand to the cave wall.

"ID: Harry Potter, Password?" asked an invisible female voice.

"Seeker." Harry replied.

"Correct." Naruto smiled as he walked forward.

"Hokage." Naruto boasted proudly. The process went on with Sasuke as he muttered his avenger password.

"I'm guessing we can go in now?" Iruka asked as the wall began to open up. Inside was sparkling with marble and gold.

"Welcome to Red Dead headquarters." Sasuke said as he leaned over the rail. Naruto took the clipboard presented to him by a small girl and looked over it.

"Naruto- Sama?" she asked. Naruto continued to read then smiled.

"Very good Kitsuki." He told her.

"Arigato, kitsune-Sama." She smiled before running off. The guest eyed him curiously.

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked.

"Just for me to check the latest movements in automotive parts." He said casually.

"Car parts?" Harry asked.

"What can I say Rin asked for a viper." Naruto smirked.

"You work on cars?" Iruka asked. Naruto joined Sasuke at the railing.

"So you worried about something?" he asked as he eyed the wizards.

"No." Sasuke grumbled. Both remained silent as Harry began walking off with Ginny and his gardians at his side.

"Well come on then lets go downstairs." Naruto cried out.

"There's more downstairs?" Iruka squeaked.

"We're only on the top floor." Naruto said in a duh tone.

"Bakka, they've never been here before." Sasuke said in a dull tone. Naruto smiled as he led them to an elevator.

"Bottom floor please." Naruto said to the air. The brass doors closed as they began to descend.

"We are about to hit the center of the earth." Naruto cried.

"Which is located where?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere near the middle east." Naruto said proudly.

"No it's around the equator which includes South America and Africa." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." Naruto said defeated. Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"We aren't there yet." Sasuke said. The doors opened to reveal Gaara and Rin.

"Ohayo boys." Rin smiled. Her eyes mirrored Gaara's telling them of her lack of sleep.

"You okay Rin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She yawned. Gaara helped her in as they continued their descent.

"I've tried to locate the three main groups but they've all managed to escape the radar." Rin said defeated.

"It's okay Rinny-Chan." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah just put Naruto and Gaara on the front lines alone and the Akutsuki should fid them quickly." Sasuke smirked.

"Not funny." Rin growled. Naruto looked at the ground as he felt Gaara's chakra intensify.

"If we send them out alone their dead meat." Rin snapped.

"We've been alone our whole lives Rinny-Chan we can take care of ourselves." Naruto barked. Iruka placed his hand on the boys shoulder as Naruto jerked away.

"I've always been protected by either you or the organization. The leaf village has always kept me quarantined since before I was a ninja. I'm tired of always trying to hide I'm going to fight." And with that Naruto darted out of the elevator doors. Rin and the others remained quiet as they descended the rest of the way. Naruto bared his teeth as he sat in his own Viper. He had fixed the car from the junk yard to be the master of its kind. The radio blared rock music as he cursed at his life. No one seemed to take his feelings into account. He was tired of people risking their lives for him. The yondaime, his father had died sealing the fox into his body. The third hokage had been killed by Orochimaru. Death centered on him and before long he knew he would lose his family. Fear resided around the boy. With a sigh Naruto closed his eyes. Harry seemed unfazed as his friends and guardians scooped out the computer equipment.

"Harry did you design most of this stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Only the software." He answered.

"Even that is a leap for a wizard." Remus said in awe. Sirius smiled proudly as he wrapped his arm over his godsons shoulder.

"That's a Potter for you. Your parents would be proud." He mused. Harry smiled at the fact that he was being praised over his talent with gadgets yet he was also afraid of how things would turn out if they were hacked into.

"Most of the stuff I create is used to help the military and guard the red rain bases." Harry explained. All stared in awe at the bespectacled teen.

"Shall we see more?" he suggested. Rin growled as Sasuke and Gaara tried to put her to sleep.

"I don't need it." She argued.

"Yes you do. We need you at full strength for when we meet Ryuxes again." Sasuke said.

"Besides we can cover for most of the work." Gaara told her.

"What about Naruto?" she asked. All eyes darted to the ground.

"I've got him." Gaara said as he walked out the door. Sasuke followed him with his eyes curious of how they were going to sort it out.

"I feel useless for him." Iruka whispered. Kakashi nodded as he leaned against the wall.

"We're better at protecting him and holding him back. If anything I think we were the only ones letting him move forward." Kakashi said.

"No I still treat him like he's seven and I can't help it. He's my little fox prankster." Iruka sighed. Gaara found the blonde sitting in his car as he walked up. The sand Kage smiled at the thought of scaring the boy.

"You know I can smell you right." Naruto said as he rolled down the window.

"I'm surprised you can even still hear." Gaara said over the blaring music. Naruto pointed to his own ears.

"Fox senses are way more convenient." He said in a normal tone. But none the less he turned down the music.

"Their worried about you." Gaara said as he took a seat.

"Let them." Naruto growled.

"You don't mean that. Personally I'm jealous that you actually had people willing to protect you and not kill you." Gaara told him. Naruto took a deep breath.

"You don't think people tried to kill me. I was always hiding from villagers who wanted to hurt me." Naruto cried. Gaara nodded as he sat back.

"You know that Iruka and Kakashi cared for you." Gaara stated. Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke even worries about you sometimes." He continued. Naruto twitched at this statement. Sasuke never really showed love or even likeness to the blonde but even he had to admit to not killing him yet. "Really?" Naruto asked casually. Gaara nodded. Naruto widened his senses as new smells entered the room.

"Iruka sensie!" Naruto cried out as he bounded from the car to his favorite teacher.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." He smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"We'll I should probably head back to Suna before they send my siblings after me." Gaara mused as he disappeared into a cloud of sand.

""I'm sorry I've treated you like a kid all these years and not let you grow up. I see now that your not a child anymore." Iruka explained. Naruto laughed as he led the teachers to his car.

"Sit. Besides its okay to treat me like one sometimes but you just try to make me live like it all the time." Naruto said as he started up the car and began to drive it to the garage.

"Um, Naruto Iruka apologized." Kakashi said abit frightened as he held on to the car door in the back seat. From the passengers' side Iruka was beginning to get curious.

"I know. We're just going on a little drive." He smiled.

"Naruto don't kill them." Sasuke's voice said over the speaker. Naruto grinned evilly as he turned up the radio and sped off. Both teachers turned pale white as the blonde took curves at one hundred miles an hour.

"Naruto I have no intention of dying at this time!" both cried out. Naruto just grinned as he sang along to his radio and did a few donuts. By the time they arrived back at headqaurters both adults were green. "Trash cans are by the door." Naruto said as he went to join Harry and the others.

"You think it was bright to take them with you on an angry ride?" Harry asked. Naruto shrugged as he reached for a coke on the table side.

"So this is the auto shop?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, Naruto's home from home." Harry laughed.

"Yeah he comes here when he's upset." Sasuke smiled. Iruka groaned as he walked over to the whiskered blonde. Kakashi stayed close to Sasuke as the two walked off.

"What was that about?" Remus asked. Both Sirius and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe they went to have a talk." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke nodded as he led Harry to the unfinished vehicle Naruto was rebuilding.

"Have you heard Rin and Gaara's guess on Ryuxes next move?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"She thinks he's going to use Naruto and Gaara to capture us. That's why he went after you and her. He's been trying to distract us so he can get to them." Sasuke explained.

"And how do we know all of this?" Harry asked.

"Rin found a bug in Gaara on his last test. It was in his blood system." Sasuke said.

"How does she know it's not in all of ours?" Harry questioned.

"Because she has already gotten her blood samples for us and tested them." The ninja sighed.

"So Naruto and Gaara are in danger more than me now." Harry laughed.

"I fail to see the humor." Sasuke grimaced.

"Easy when we first started this Ryuxes hadn't returned but now he has and my destiny sounds very small to this." He explained.

"At any rate we have to keep them safe." Sasuke ordered. Naruto took a seat on the balcony ledge over looking the ocean. Iruka sat beside him with his knees drawn.

"You know don't you?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded as he brushed his blonde locks.

"I've watched you grow Naruto, this is the hardest thing for me to know." He whispered.

"I figured I would die someday." Naruto said as he fiddled with his kunie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" his sensie asked. The teen nodded as he sat up straighter.

"I'm a ninja and a jinchurriki I have to do this." Naruto growled.

"Then let me come with you." Iruka begged.

"No, no one must know I'm leaving." Naruto argued.

"She'll know." Iruka whispered. Naruto remained quiet. Rin and the rest of the team had always watched him more than themselves. He guessed Rin had figured he would leave to sacrifice himself.

"They knew this was coming." Naruto whispered. Before Iruka could retaliate Naruto had jumped and dissaperead.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"YOU LET HIM LEAVE!" Rin yelled the next day.

"It wasn't like we could stop him." Sasuke said as he tried to calm down the situation.

"Ryuxes could attack any day now. We know that Voldemort plans to attack Harry this Friday and yet my trouble begins with a fox demon on the loose." Rin ranted.

"I can take care of Voldemort with my wizarding friends don't worry. You guy's work on getting to Naruto before the Akutsuki do." Harry said as he stood up.

"Fine, but be careful. Gaara can you have Suna search for the idiot?" Rin asked. Gaara simply nodded his head as he left in a cloud of sand.

"Sasuke you and your sensies try and find him with the other leaf ninja and I'll scan radar." She instructed. The team nodded and departed their separate ways.

"Damn fox better not die on me." Rin cursed.

"Well, you came on your own accord. How exactly did you manage to find me?" Ryuxes asked. Naruto glanced up from his bow.

"I followed my nose. Quite frankly you stink." The fox smirked.

"How dare you. You're foolish as ever." Ryuxes growled. Naruto raised up to a stand as the man stood before him.

"So are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?" he asked. Naruto nodded as he brought out his kunie.

"Very good boy now show me your new allegiance and fight in my name!" Ryuxes laughed as he jumped onto the balcony above them. Naruto snarled as several shadows and ghouls appeared. His fox's cloak took a more defined shape as he readied his kunie.

"Attack!" he ordered. Thousands of enemy sprung at him. With the speed of light Naruto charged attacking all who stood in his way. Black smoke from killed shadows wrapped around him. The floor was empty as he panted and let the demon chakra dissolve.

"Very good my new servant." Ryuxes clapped,

"You've proven yourself worthy of my ranks." Naruto smirked.

"Thank you. I hope you will honor my asking in the attack of team alpha of the red dead." Naruto growled. Ryuxes smiled as he nodded.

"We shall attack as one my new protégée." He instructed. Naruto once again bowed as he was led to his new quarters.

"That stupid fox!" Rin snarled as she paced the computer room.

"How could he just leave when we're so close to getting killed?" She continued. Harry and Gaara sighed as they tried to calm her. Sasuke glanced back at the computer as he watched the surveillance footage of Naruto leaving.

"He had a good reason right." Sasuke asked.

"We don't know no one saw him leave." Harry answered. Gaara looked over curiously.

"No but Iruka talked to him last." He announced. Rin turned quickly as she grasped the back of the Uchiha's chair.

"Get me Umino Iruka; NOW!" she ordered. Chairs scraped on the ground as people darted around to get the man's files and forms. Sasuke sighed as he left for konaha.

"Gaara we'll contact you if we come up with anything." Harry said as he watched Gaara walk away.

"Even with the hidden villages looking for him we couldn't find him. Where could he have run off to unnoticed?" she whispered. Papers rustled around her as she glanced through the many files. 'No way would he go to Ryuxes at least not yet. Please Naruto don't sacrifice yourself.' Rin sighed as she sat down.

"You knew this was coming." A voice answered. Rin jumped up and bowed respectfully at the older man.

"Sir, we couldn't find him." She saluted.

"I see, yet you have known where he was going for years." He said as he picked up Naruto's folder.

"Ryuxes will have him killed if he finds out." Rin whispered.

"And he knows that. Uzumaki has had it rough his whole life. More so than most in this organization. He and Ryuxes have this bond much like he has with the rest of you on his team. He considers you family." The man explained. Rin remained quiet as the elderly man smiled.

"When you decide how to act towards this we shall be ready." He told her before walking off. Harry who had remained in the shadows appeared beside her.

"What's the plan?" he asked. Rin turned her head slowly with a new fire in her eye.

"We get back our fox." She smiled. Harry cheered as he ran to contact the other teammates.

"They are planning an attack my lords." Hissed the fox at the blondes feet.

"Good they're doing exactly as I planned." Naruto laughed. Behind him Voldemort, Madara Uchiha, and Ryuxes sat smiling.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the cause jinchurriki." The uchiha said.

"Yes kyuubi a very wise choice to join our side." Voldemort agreed.

"Sadly unless our old friends join us they to shall perish like the rest." Ryuxes said without a drip of concern. Naruto nodded as he sent the fox away.

"My lords may I be allowed to visit my old home one last time before the massacre?" he asked. All three men side glanced one another.

"Do not be long and stay in the shadows of the night." Madara ordered. Naruto nodded as he left the room. Iruka lay in his bed holding the small hat and goggles Naruto had as he watched the ceiling. Rin had explained to him the plan and every thought seemed to worry him. Suddenly he heard a sound come from the blondes bedroom. Quickly and quietly he crept to the door leading to the room. The noise was scattered as he heard things being moved around the room. As Iruka opened the door blonde hair and blue eyes met him. Startled the young chunnin fell to the ground.

"Nani! Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked as Naruto helped him up.

"I came to say goodbye to you." He said as he sat on the bed. Iruka followed as he Naruto began to talk.

"I didn't need to go back to headquarters. I finally managed to get Ryuxes to trust me." Naruto explained. Iruka glanced up.

"What about Akutsuki?" he asked. The boy was quiet as he allowed his head to bow.

"I have a feeling that if I end up killing Ryuxes I'll die as well. They don't trust me. Especially their leader Madara Uchiha." Naruto said with distaste.

"An Uchiha like Sasuke?" Iruka whispered.

"Figured you'd know him." Naruto laughed. Iruka glared at the teen.

"It's no laughing matter. He was the one who tried to kill the first hokage and the one.." Iruka began his rant only to be cut off by Naruto.

"He also was the one who summoned the kyuubi." He whispered. Iruka sat back as he studied the blonde.

"So it was his fault that day." He said as he raised his hand to his head. Naruto nodded as he hugged his teacher.

"The reason my dad died and the people of this village died." Naruto growled. A clock in the foyer sounded as it stroke midnight.

"I have to go they didn't give me long to say what I had to say." He whispered franticly.

"What all did you have to say?" he asked.

"Their planning an attack at midnight on everyone next month on my birthday." Naruto explained.

"You mean all as in wizards, ninja, and normal." Iruka repeated.

"Rin will know." Naruto said and with that he vanished in black and red smoke. Iruka sat in place as he examined the place his favorite fox had once been.

"Be safe my sunshine." He wept. The next day was hectic as Rin rushed around trying to get more information. Sasuke stayed in his little cyber hole on the computer as he watched for enemy movement with Gaara. Iruka and kakashi were back at the village getting everyone settled for the attack.

"Suna has already prepared for battle." Gaara said as he took a bite of cupped ramen. Sasuke nodded as he took a bite from his own cup.

"We can't let them win." He snarled. "We won't and Naruto will be safe don't worry." Gaara said as he zoomed in on an area. Suddenly alarms were going off.

"Shadows in sectors twenty. One hundred. And seventy two." Sasuke announced. All members ran to their stations as the left to fight.

"The only interesting thing that's happened all month." Rin said as she and the remains of her team left for sector seventy two. Once they appeared they were met by hundreds of shadows and two cloaked figures.

"Nice of you to join us Rin." Ryuxes smiled as he walked forward.

"Where's Naruto?" she snarled.

"You always' were bossy Rinny-Chan." Naruto laughed. Team alpha gasped as Naruto emerged beside Ryuxes in level one fox mode.

"Naruto you're alive." Rin smiled. "What the hell were you thinking leaving to join this creep?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto raised his right hand to perform rasengan.

"For more power of course. I figured the good guy's couldn't win this one." Naruto mused as he darted forward. Gaara quickly commanded his sand to form a wall around them.

"Naruto you're delusional." Gaara sneered.

"Join me Gaara. Come and help me get revenge on those who hated us." Naruto growled. Gaara shook his head as his own demon tried to emerge.

"Come on shakaku join the kyuubi; king of the bijuu. Come gain more power." Naruto continued.

"Gaara?" Harry asked as he tried to grab his friends arm. Sasuke threw him back as he allowed his curse mark to take control.

"Get out of here. Take care of the shadows we're about to have two major problems." Sasuke ordered. Everyone did as they were told as Sasuke turned to watch the demons fight. Indeed shakaku was gaining power as Naruto continued to make it mad.

"Dobe this isn't funny." Sasuke growled.

"Really teme? But don't you want to join to. Your brother is waiting for you." Naruto said as he turned his attention to his friend. Sasuke remained quiet. He had been tempted to the dark side before he wasn't going back and he wasn't going to lose his friends to it either.

"No I want join and neither will he." Sasuke growled as he charged forward with his chidori. Naruto jumped back easily dodging the attack.

"Pathetic." Naruto sneered. Sasuke tightened his fist as he charged again. The clang of metal issued the fight. Gaara rested near a rock as he tried to calm shakaku down.

"Naruto this isn't a way to do things." Sasuke yelled. Naruto was turning into the full kyuubi as things began to escalate.

"Kusu this is going to be bad." Sasuke cursed. Rin dodged the attack Ryuxes had sent her as two shadows charged at her. She had sent Harry back to Hogwarts after she had discovered that this was the attack that Naruto had warned Iruka about.

"Come now Rin you knew this would happen." Ryuxes said as he walked closer.

"I will never join you." She raged as her eyes turned black and fire engulfed her. Rin smiled evilly as she raised her hand and summoned a fireball. Ryuxes snarled as he began dodging the flying flames.

"you want to see power then try this!" she yelled as she summoned her flute. She played an eerie tune as forms began to lift from the earth. Zombies slowly began walking towards Ryuxes.

"So you learnt to summon the dead big deal." He mused. Rin smiled as she played a quick song. Ryuxes stopped laughing as ropes began to ensnare him. He struggled as the zombies began walking toward him.

"What? When did you learn this?" he barked out.

"When I learned to summon the dead." Rin said in an obvious tone. Ryuxes continued his struggle as Rin walked forward and caused her zombies to leave. Carefully she placed her hands to his forehead and concentrated hard.

"Time to give us back our powers and die." She whispered. Ryuxes growled as he tried to get away. Rins hands glowed blue as she began to take his minds control. Ryuxes felt his soul leaving him as his skin began to sink. Rin smiled as she let him go and he fell to the ground dead.

"Not as dramatic as it should have been but hey." She smirked as she concentrated on Giving back her teammates power. Back at konaha the Akutsuki had attacked during Naruto's turn to the good side speech. Now the three ninja were trying their hardest to kill them. Their fellow ninja from both leaf and suna were helping. Suddenly Naruto felt a surge of energy attack him.

"My chakras back I have full strength!" he yelled. The other two had also discovered this fact and were continuing the fight at hand. Ryuxes must be dead and that left Naruto to worry for his and Gaara's safety. Iruka suddenly appeared beside him.

"Watch out for Madara." He warned. Naruto nodded as he noticed Sasuke and his brother Itachi fighting against the plant dude.

"I'm guessing their back on good terms." Naruto asked as he slashed through an enemy ninja.

"Yeah, just recently happened to." Iruka laughed as he performed a water jutsu on Diadara. Gaara and Sasori were almost neck and neck as they fought. An explosion caught their attention. When the smoke cleared Sasori was in front of the ninja and Diadara was in front of Gaara.

"This isn't good." Naruto said as he raced toward his friend and fellow jinchurriki. By the time he had reached him it was to late Gaara laid on his back eyes shut. Grandma chiyo; one of Suna's elders, raced forward.

"Give me room." She ordered as she began performing a medical jutsu. Naruto looked on amazed and frightened as she tried to bring Gaara to life.

"I don't have enough chakra." She growled. Naruto sat in front of her.

"Take some of my chakra." He whispered. Chiyo sat back to thank it over then nodded. Both set to work fixing the kazekage. After a few minuets Gaara coughed and sat up. Naruto cheered as he embraced the red head.

"Your alive!" Naruto cried. Gaara looked down at the fallen elder.

"She gave her life for me?" he asked. Naruto nodded as he helped his friend up.

"See people do care about you." He pointed out. Gaara looked proudly at the people still fighting.

"Right lets fight." He cried. Both charged into the action as they took on different opponents. Naruto stared down pain as he braced himself for the fight. Both became invisible as their speed and fighting skills took hold.

"You can not win kyuubi." Pain cried out as he placed naruto into an earth ball seal. Naruto growled as he hit eight tails. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself inside the celled room of the kyuubi no kitsune. "come boy release this seal and take revenge for your destroyed village." The kyuubi growled. Naruto walked forward in a daze. Suddenly something yellow appeared in front of him.

"Hello Naruto." He said.

"Fourth?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Yep the one and only." He smiled. Naruto remained quiet as the fox continued to rebel.

"Lets go some place quiet this fox never shuts up." He laughed. Naruto followed the man curiously.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. "Well I gave you the name I'm your father." The fourth laughed.

"my father?" naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you." He said. Naruto cringed as he ran at the man. The yondaime in took a breath as his son punched his gut.

"I hate you for leaving me. But I love you for being here now." Naruto cried. The yondaime placed his arms around his son as he raked his hair.

"You have to go fight my son. I'll redo the seal but then you'll wake up. Make me prouder than I already am. You will become rokudaime." He smiled. Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes.

"You're going to die pain." Naruto yelled. Hinata and the others watched as the blonde charged forward. The fight lasted a few moments as Naruto used mass Kage Bunshin and rasengan. A series of yells erupted from the crowd as Naruto appeared from the rubble and dust with a dead pain.

"The enemy has been destroyed." He announced. Harry dropped the resurrection stone at his feet as his parents and guardians spirits dissaperead.

"Ah, Potter you came." Voldemort laughed. Harry threw his wand at Voldemort's feet.

"Avada kadavra!" he yelled. Harry fell to the ground as the voices around him dissaperead.

"So Harry you have finally come to the crossroad." A wise voice asked. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore starring fondly at him.

"Professor, where exactly are we?" Harry asked as he examined the white room.

"We are at kings cross Harry." He said solemnly. Harry looked curiously at the old wizard.

"So I died?" Harry asked.

Yes and no." Dumbledore answered. Harry followed as his old headmaster sat at a bench that had appeared.

"So you're saying that I was a horcrux?" Harry said in under standment.

"Yes Harry. You see when Voldemort killed your parents and then tried to kill you. He made a horcrux that he didn't intend to make." Dumbledore explained.

"So now that all of Voldemort's horcruxes are destroyed he's dead right." Harry asked.

"No Voldemort is indeed weak but now he needs to be killed." He stated.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Harry asked.

"Well you have two choices. You can go on the train and leave the living behind or you can finish what you started." Dumbledore told him.

"How do I finish what I started." Harry said. "open your eyes and breath." Dumbledore ordered. Harry didn't understand but did as he was told. He felt strong arms around him as he was led into the great hall. He knew the invisibility cloak was still in his pocket so his plan was working.

"Place him on the ground Hagrid. Now you will all look at your saviors dead body." Voldemort ordered,

"You see I have won." Ginny let out an ear piercing screech as she held on to her brother Ron. Neville dashed forward as he attempted to kill the snake man. Voldemort laughed at the attempt as he cursed the boy. All the death eaters launched into an attack. Harry took the opportunity to dash under the cloak and grab a near by fallen wand. As Voldemort went to attack Ginny Harry appeared.

"Drop your wand Snake face." Harry ordered.

"Potter your alive?" he hissed.

"Very much alive now drop your wand." Harry repeated. Voldemort sneered as he tried to kill Harry again.

"Why won't this accursed wand work?" he asked.

"Because it's true master is me. The elder wand only works for the person who wins it. And since you took it from Malfoy and I disarmed him months ago I now control the elder wand." Harry explained. Voldemort thought on this curiously. Harry smiled as he took the time to attack.

"Avada Kadavra." He hissed. Voldemort fell to the ground as cheers filled the hall. A year later the members of the read dead sat talking as team alpha appeared on the stage followed by the leader.

"As you know year after year members are promoted to new jobs. As team alpha still remains when needed they will now hold other jobs as well. Uzumaki Naruto you will be our new automotives personnel. Uchiha Sasuke you are the new training instructor. Subaka no Gaara you are in charge of tactics. While you Harry are in charge of computers. And finally Rin are new messenger and inventor." He announced as cheers erupted.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

"Shall we get to our new jobs." Rin asked.

"We might never fight togeather again." Gaara said.

"Of course we will. I'm Rokudaime now so what I say goes kazekage Sama." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked as he raised his cat mask to his face.

"Naruto Sama, Weasel and Hound are waiting on us." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I have to go to a meeting now come on Gaara lets go." Naruto cheered. Gaara followed as the ninjas departed. Harry smiled as he glanced at Rin.

"So we were the only ones to remain normal." He laughed.

"Since when were we ever normal?" Rin asked as she passed him a bottle of champagne. Harry shrugged as he watched her leave. He turned back to the direction Rin had been looking in toward the ocean. Suddenly a piece of paper caught his eye. He glanced at it and smiled. It was the original picture of team alpha before Ryuxes left. The were all smiling as both Gaara and Naruto stood on the ends leaving Sasuke and himself in the middle. Rin and Ryuxes sat in front hugging each other like siblings. For once they were all smiling.

"Team Alpha forever and always." Harry remembered Ryuxes saying after the picture.

"We signed it that day with pride." Rin returned. Harry nodded.

"To bad it didn't last." Rin smiled as she shook her head.

"He remembered it to. I saw it before I destroyed his mind." Rin said as she downed the last of her drink.

"Let's go home I'm tired as crap." And with that she grabbed Harry and they were off.


End file.
